A JOURNEY TO THE PAST
by juliskywalker
Summary: ALL CHAPTERS UP, HISTORY FINISH, ENJOY, PLEASE REVIEW.Ok, this is my first history, is about Luke and leia and padme of course, how the twins by some events in their lifes discover more about her mother, and start doubting about who their father is
1. THE REQUEST

After a very busy week in naboo all the habitants were still preparing for remembering their most beloved queen one more year, it had been 28 years since her death, her parents were just expecting a day when they would be reunited with her daugther, since they have been missing her since the day she died, after all parents aren't supposed to burry their children.

But the arregenments were not only on naboo, but also in courasant where the senator of the chomel sector of naboo, and niece to the late queen was asking for someone of the new goverment to go represent the new replubic and pay the respects to her aunt. Pooja naberrie was in a meeting with two of the most important women in the galaxi, whom had helped to restore the replublic, mon montha and leia organa solo.

"i am here to invite you to the memorial for my aunt, senator amidala, this weekend on my home planet of naboo and we would be honored if the chief of state of the new replublic could go" pooja said

"my dear pooja, i am afraid i can't go since i have another bussines to attend, and believe me i would like to go and remember padme since she was one of my dearest friend, but i can't" mon motha said, and then she stop to think for a second, and then turned to leia "but maybe you could go, as my representative, it would be a personal favor, and i also know that you want to know more about the old replubic"

Leia could not believe what she just heard, Mon Monhta was asking her to be her representative, it would also help her to be more important because she would then be considered as one of the few people than montha trust, and what she said it was true she wanted to know more, and she had heard about the senator amidala, but she didn't who she was, she haven't even see her face, but then she remembered that she had promised han and her brother that they would spend some time toghether like old times, but hey they would understand, wouldn't they?

After the meeting, leia returned to the aparment she lived with han, and to her surprise han and luke were there.

"hey leia we where thinking of going somewhere out of the planet for this weekend what do you think?" han said

"hey guys i wanted to tell you something about that..." leia said in a sad tone, luke only started at her and knew what she was about to say, so he only gave a knowing glance, since he understood her, but han on the other hand...

"you're not going, rigth? It does not surprise me, hey this time you cancel with less time of anticipitacion, you're getting better princess" then han stood up and leave the room

"hey!!" leia said but it was too late, then she returned to look at her twin

"let him be, give him time"

"I only wish he understood"

"like i said, give him time" luke said and then asked "what is your job this weekend?" he said trying not to sound upset

"mon motha asked me to go to a memorial of senator amidala, at least i think that was her name, to naboo"

"oh and since you want to be one of the closest people to mon mothma you're going" luke said in a kind of sarcastic tone

"you make it sound as a bad thing!, i only want that my work get recognition, and now you and han are saying this things but none of you gets botter to ask me, 'hey leia, how are you?" she said almost criying

"sorry, you're rigth" luke said and then tried to talk more about what she was going to do "i think sometime i heard about that senator, amidala? It's not a name you heard often"

"rigth" leia said more quiet

"hey what do you think if i go with you to this memorial this weekend?"

"really? I would love that"

"then to the memorial it is, altough that sound kind of weird" luke said with a smile


	2. THE JOURNEY BEGINS

The other day they start packing for their trip, han was still upset and he barely said something to leia and then decided not to go, in the minute they enter the planet, luke was impresed with the beauty of the planet, he was even more impresed when he saw the watterfall, in that he minute he tough of much he loved the water and this planet. then ther arrive to the landing plataform that was in spaceport on naboo, in there was a group of people designed by the queen herself to go greet them, they start to go off the millenium falcon,that han had let them take to their trip, when they were walking towards the ship that was going to take them to the house they were staying something caugth lukes eyes, it was a familly, a mother walking arm to arm with her husband and their kids, a boy and a girl playing, luke could not evite himself thinking that was the way is family was going to be if only his father had not turn to the darkside, leia saw what his brother was seeing, and made her way were he was standing.

"I know what you're thinking Luke" leia said  
Luke only turn to see her "I never had that" pointing with his head towards the family "i wish i had had that, my sister near to me, a father who protected us, and a mother who was always sweet and tender to me"  
"hey! you have me now you know? and about a father i can't help you with that, but anytime you want to hear about the little i remember about our mother i will tell you"  
"i know, but i wish i had some memories of my own, something to remember, or someone to talk to, like what happen with her?, what if she is still alive?"  
"Ben told you she is dead"  
"yes but maybe she is from a certain point of view like he said with our father"  
"you don't believe that do you?" leia asked with concern in her eyes, what if what luke said was true  
"i don't know" said luke  
"well then if it's true then it only proves you that as our dear dad our mother does not deserve anything from us"  
"don't talk like that you don't know what could make her do that" luke said trying to justify his mother  
"but nothing justify living to babys! twins! and more with their father being the most evil being in the galaxi!"  
"maybe she did it for protection!"  
"ok it does not matter arguing this, she's not alive, so i said it's better if we dropped it, let's go, they are waiting for us, to taking us to the old ouse of this Amidala"  
"you're rigth, let's go".

After that they got into the ship, and fotget everything they said, but now Luke could not help but tough about his mother and the family he never had, what had happened to her? what after all this time he was thinking so much about her? and why since he had arrived to this place luke had had a melancholy about his family and all of the things he never had, why the force had let him coming here?

when they arrive to the house, luke saw it was surrounded by a lake and beutifoul landscapes, then he finally started pying a ttention to the women who was telling them about the house,

"and that way is the kitchen, and over here we have this balcon, i personally think the view is magnifecent, and i will tell you this little secret, it's rumored by a holy man that he prefomed the secret weding"  
"what secret wedding?" ask leia  
"the senator's secret wedding, did you not know about it?"  
"why will a senator will want a secret wedding? a wedding it not something you want to hide" said luke  
"well that's the thing no one knows, no one was invited, some said that it was that way because she was pregnant and it will be a shame for their family and the naboo monarchy, but since she was kill while she was pregnant..."  
"wait a minute" interrupted leia "she died while she was pregnant? what kind of evil thing or person will kill a woman pregnant?" she turn from the woman to luke and luke only stared at her asking himself the same question  
"who knows? she had a lot of enemyes for her work in the senate, she even opposed palpatine"  
"she opposed him? well i like her already" said leia with a smile  
"what was the other reason for her secret wedding?" asked luke since he was already intrigued by this  
"that she married a jedi"  
"a jedi? but that was forbidden, what jedi was it? since he break the rules maybe he was expelled from the order  
"there are two names that can be the name of her husband since they were her friends"  
"who's name?" leia did not know why she and luke were so intrigued by all this matter, why would she care? and why would luke care for a merely gossip from a maid  
"anakin skywalker or obi wan kenobi" said the maid "i already talk to much i gotta go, and then she leave the balcon and left the twins with puzzle looks and surprise in their eyes, then luke understood why the force brougth them here, and why he has been so curious about the senator.


	3. A VISION

"what did she said?" asked luke very surprised and could not picture obi wan married  
"that it seems dear Ben Kenobi was not the picture for the jedi since he was married!" said leia  
"hey it's not for sure! maybe she could be our mother, did you think that?" luke asked angry  
"our mother? please luke, you don't believe that"  
"why? why is so crazy the idea that this amidala could be our mother?"  
"because if she had the nerves to oppose palpatine, why wouldn't she have the nerves to oposse vader? or why would she let her children alone? or why would vader kill his wife?"  
"we don't know if vader kill her" said luke with frustation  
"come on luke, were you even listening to her? she was killed while she was pregnant! who could have killed a pregnant woman? only a mean person, and vader was the meanest!"  
"maybe but... i don't think ben married a senator"  
"why not? that would be a perfect excuse, that would be the perfect reason for ben trining you"  
"what do you mean?" asked luke after hearing what his sister said  
"i mean thin about it, maybe vader kill ben's wife because obi wan opposed after he turn to the dark side, and obi wan look at you has the son he never had, and tough 'hey why don't i train anakin's son and then he can destroy him and bring balance to the force' maybe he look what his son would have been in you"  
after hearing this luke just tough of so many conclusions, and tough that maybe leia was rigth, but also tough that this senator could be the mother luke had wanted to know, but then luke figured out something, something that could change everything  
"or maybe ben is our father"  
"what did you say?" say leia  
"that maybe ben is our father"  
"well that would be better, i mean it's better that our father was a jedi who broke the rules that a villain who destroy a planet" said leia not knowing how those words affected luke  
"i mean..."  
"leave alone please" said luke turning his back and not looking at his sister, Leia left luke in the balcon alone with his toughs  
If ben was his father why could not say so? why there was so many secrets? he had learn to care about his father and now this? what was with all the mistery? he only wanted to knoe the true, to know who was his family, maybe leia was not even his sister, everything could change, maybe ben had to live with the pain of losing the one he loved, his wife, and not only his wife but also his unborn child, and while he suffer vader had his family complete, or at least has his kids, what leia said was making sense, but for some reason, and without even caring who his father was, luke only hope that this woman who wanted to save the galaxi, and maybe that took her life away, he only hoped that maybe this woman was his mother.

while he meditated about this everithing in his view went white, and he saw a woman laying, and she was about to gave birth, then something else happened and heard the woman criying and while it was like was there, and altough he could not see the womans face, he knew it was his mother, why else would the force send him this vision? and then he heard something, something that made everithin clear, he heard the woman saying  
"Oh, Luke"  
then luke with tear in his eyes, said in a merely wisper that only he could her "mom, i'm here"

then suddenly luke open his eyes and he was back at the lake country, then in a moment of severe frustation he only let himself down and while he cried he yelled  
"why?! please let me know her! let me know who i am!"

I KNOW IT'S SHORTH AND PLEASE MAKE COMMENTS


	4. A LITTLE HISTORY

That day they decided to left the museum or palace, before Sabe return, they did not wanted to know more about their fatherhood, at least for now, the twins considered that it was better to take one step at the time, they return to the house in the lake, when they arrived luke went to take a bath and leia stay in the kitchen talking with the chef of the place about some places to eat.  
"well you always could go and go for a picnic in the hill, it's beautifoul up there, i loved, and you even could eat next to the watterfalls"  
"really? this planet is so full of life, it's really beautifoul"  
"well after the rise of the empire our queen sure struggle to keep naboo that way"  
"but this the emperor's home planet, i would think he would want to keep his planet this way" said leia  
"yes well, after he became chancellor he did not care naboo that much, in fact i think he didn't even care naboo when he was senator"  
"what do you mean?" asked leia, interested about knowing more about the old republic, and being in this house, and cooking and talking was a kind of talk she always wanted to know with her mother without caring what the subject was.  
"well when the planet was in serius problem with nute gunray and the trade federation,and since they wanted the queen to sgn somethig, so that the invasion could be legal, the queen went to courasant to ask for the senator for help presenting the case in the senate, and you would think a senator would want to help their planet, after all that's why he's there"  
"of course, and he didn't help them?"  
"oh no, he wanted to leave the case behind and if the people die, who cares? he wanted to solve everithing in courassant while he little by little came closer being a chancellor"  
"and what did the queen do?"  
"oh well she didn't stay on courassant she return to naboo and..."  
" but she could die, because that would mean they would capture her" leia interrupted  
"yes!, that's what made her more special than the other queens, that she was willing to die for her people, but anyway when she was in naboo, she fougth the trade federation, figthing to take control of the palace, and when she did, she arrested nute gunray"  
"die for her people? well that shows commiment, that you can die that way, without thinking about you or your family, your husband, your children, i can only imagine the proud they felt when they knew"  
"oh but she didn't die" said the maid "well at least not in that battle, after the battle of naboo she continue her reign as queen of naboo for two terms more"  
"two terms, that means like 8 years rigth?"  
"yep" she tasted the meal she was preparing "this seems delicious, and after that we all tough she was going to get married and have children"  
"have children? but she must had had like 35 or something by the time she retire"  
"35? oh no, when all the caos happen with the trade federation she was 14"  
"14? and already risking all of that, and with that kind of leadership, i could not imagine someone at the age of 14 with that carachteristics" said leia astonished, 14? she did not anything thatgreat at 14, and this queen was already saving a planer  
"oh well that's what made queen amidala a very special leader" said the maid, that was looking for a basket to put the food for the picnic  
"amidala?" said leia, she could not believe all of this, it seem that all resume to this woman, and it was like they talk about two different people, one the political and the other was still and enigme for her, but these two woman where the same, and they may be her mother  
"oh yes, amidala, and then she became a senator, and well that's another history"  
"did you knew her?" asked leia  
"me? no i did not, altough i would have liked, when she was saving the planet i was busy playing with my dolls" she said lughing a little  
"but she did get married, whe hear about the secret wedding" said leia, everytime she wanted to know more about that fact  
"i don't know abut that, but who cares? she deserved having a secret life, after all she spend defeding naboo till the day she die, and i will tell you this, because i really like you, if you want to know more about her, hear about her politic, her way as a queen and senator, you'll not find more about her personal life, she kept that part as the most important and more precius to her, i think nobody truly knows what happen in this house when she was here" said and then she finally finished packing all the things for the picnic "well here it is, paddy out there will tell you the way to the hills in the minute your brother ends his shower, good luck child" said the maid  
"thans" said leia, she was rigth, padme amidala was sure a great woman, so why focus in something that was only a bit part of her, and not in all the good that she did.


	5. SHE WAS GEORGEUS

When they got to main room, they could see that this room was like a teathre, but today it was only a museum, that held some old things of the senator, they started walking towards the beggining of the tour, in one of the windows the first ones where some dresses, they were very elaborate, next to the dress there was a picture of the senator using them  
"this dresess are very elaborate" said leia "a senator could go in such a difficult outfis in a meeting?"  
"oh, all this dreses were used by her when she was queen, see the make up in her face that means the mark of all the citizens in naboo when they achieve our freedom"  
"i see, well she sure have good taste" said leia looking at a white outfit, with a large cape  
"oh yes she had good taste in dresses, she was known as one of the best dressed in the senate, altough she did not like to be recognized by her dresses she prefered being recognized for her work"  
"i could tell, nobody would like to be recognized only by how one looks, when you have done a lot of other things" said luke  
Luke and Leia continue walking untill they stand infront of a picture where it was the queen with simpler clothes, and standing in both of ther sides, there were two mans, one who look young, and with a black outfit, in the other side was a man a little bit older and with beard, sabe noticing what they were looking at, decided to explain them who they were  
"there is the senator in courassant, with two of her closest friends, jedi knigths Obi wan kenobi, and your father master skywalker, anakin skywalker"  
eventough next to him was a woman who could tell luke everything he wanted to know about his parents, the only thing that left luke's mouth was different from a question it was a stateman, that no one could deny  
"she was gergous" said luke "i mean for a senator"  
said let a little lugh, "sorry i just suddenly remerer someone who said those same words to the senator" leia just stared at her and said  
"i am sorry, but i have to ask since you seem to know a lot about the senator, and you'll understand my question, did the senator had any kids?"  
"Leia" said Luke, he wanted to ask the same question but he did not have the courage, what if this great woman was not his mother, he already felt so connected to her. but then the decided look from sabe's tell him all, this woman was still loyal to her friend and luke doubted she would tell them anything, but again Luke could be wrong  
"i don't know, after she became a senator i stopped being her decoy, the things i know about her in that time she tell them to me, or her other decoy, dorme, like what luke said, the senator told me herself who has said that to her"  
"who tell her that?"  
"anakin skywalker" said sabe not wanting to tell the little that she knew  
"so she knew my father? did they have a relation or something? please tell us, you have to understand" said luke, with a little hope that maybe he was close to his mother, everything could happen now, maybe she was alive, maybe she could explain why she left them  
"she knew your father, yes, i don't know what kind of relation they had, i mean she did not tell me anything"  
"not even about her secret wedding?" leia said "about anakin or obi wan? please tell us, we need to know about where we come from" ask leia with a look that remembered sabe her long lost friend.  
"no, she did not get married i would know, she also did not have any kids, and even if she had kids, she would not hide them, and she would have babies with a jedi, and she wouldn't have babies with anakin or obi wan, i mean the three of them where friends, that's all, and obi wan would not have left that to happen"  
"obi wan? she had a relationship with obi wan kenobi?"  
obi wan kenobi? all of this was every time more confusing to luke, obi wan and this senator amidala may had a relationship, maybe the theory leia gave was thrue and vader kill the senator and ben see his son in luke, or maybe ben was his father. when sabe was about to answer, a man called her name  
"i am sorry, i'll be back in a sec" after she left, leia came closer to her brother  
"luke i know you're confused, everything isconfusing"  
"why ben did not tell me anything? i mean he could be our father, or maybe we may not even be brothers, luke said, but he did not left his eyes of a photo of the senator, those eyes, luke wonder how much those eyes kept, how many secrets.  
"luke maybe vader is not our father but that does not mean that..."  
"youl would love anakin was not our father wouldn't you? i mean you never accepted him"  
"luke i don't know who our biological father is, but i know the only father i ever had was named Bail Organa, and i know that our mother was the senator i just feel it, and the best thing she left me was you, my brother, because i don't care if we have differents father and mother, but i know she wanted that we would love eachother as brother and sister and that's all i matter, that's why i thank this woman"  
"thanks leia" said luke  
"but you had to admit luke kenobi or leia kenobi would sound weird" said leia with a lugh, and then her brother started laugingh with her, everything was going to be fine, luke tough, but neverless he wanted to know-


	6. A TALK

That day they decided to left the museum or palace, before Sabe return, they did not wanted to know more about their fatherhood, at least for now, the twins considered that it was better to take one step at the time, they return to the house in the lake, when they arrived luke went to take a bath and leia stay in the kitchen talking with the chef of the place about some places to eat.  
"well you always could go and go for a picnic in the hill, it's beautifoul up there, i loved, and you even could eat next to the watterfalls"  
"really? this planet is so full of life, it's really beautiful"  
"well after the rise of the empire our queen sure struggle to keep naboo that way"  
"but this the emperor's home planet, i would think he would want to keep his planet this way" said leia  
"yes well, after he became chancellor he did not care naboo that much, in fact i think he didn't even care naboo when he was senator"  
"what do you mean?" asked leia, interested about knowing more about the old republic, and being in this house, and cooking and talking was a kind of talk she always wanted to know with her mother without caring what the subject was.  
"well when the planet was in serius problem with nute gunray and the trade federation,and since they wanted the queen to sign somethig, so that the invasion could be legal, the queen went to courasant to ask the senator palpatine help at presenting the case in the senate, and you would think a senator would want to help their planet, after all that's why he's there"  
"of course, and he didn't help them?"  
"oh no, he wanted to leave the case behind and if the people die, who cares? he wanted to solve everything in courassant while he little by little came closer to being a chancellor"  
"and what did the queen do?"  
"oh well she didn't stay on courassant she return to naboo and..."  
" but she could die, because that would mean they would capture her, or maybe force her to sign" leia interrupted  
"yes!, that's what made her more special than the other queens, that she was willing to die for her people, but anyway when she was in naboo, she fougth against the trade federation, and to take control of the palace, and when she did, she arrested nute gunray"  
"die for her people? well that shows commiment, that you can die that way, without thinking about you or your family, your husband, your children, i can only imagine the proud they felt when they knew"  
"oh but she didn't die" said the maid "well at least not in that battle, after the battle of naboo she continue her reign as queen of naboo for two terms more"  
"two terms, that means like 8 years rigth?"  
"yep" she tasted the meal she was preparing "this seems delicious, and after that, we all tough she was going to get married and have children"  
"have children? but she must had had like 35 or something by the time she retire"  
"35? oh no, when all the caos happen with the trade federation she was 14"  
"14? and already risking all of that, and with that kind of leadership, i could not imagine someone at the age of 14 with that carachteristics" said leia astonished, 14? she didn't do anything that great at 14, and this queen was already saving her planet  
"oh, well that's what made queen amidala a very special leader" said the maid, that was looking for a basket to put the food for the picnic  
"amidala?" said leia, she could not believe all of this, it seem that all resume to this woman, and it was like they talk about two different people, one the political and the other was still and enigme for her, but these two woman where the same, and they may be her mother  
"oh yes, amidala, and then she became a senator, and well that's another history"  
"did you knew her?" asked leia  
"me? no i did not, altough i would have liked, when she was saving the planet i was busy playing with my dolls" she said lughing a little  
"but she did get married, whe hear about the secret wedding" said leia, with every minute that passed she wanted to know more about that fact  
"i don't know abut that, but who cares? she deserved having a secret life, after all, she spend her life defeding naboo till the day she die, and i will tell you this, because i really like you, if you want to know more about her, it's better to hear about her politic, her way as a queen and senator, because you'll not find more about her personal life, she kept that as the most important thing and more precius to her, i think nobody truly knows what happen in this house when she was here" said and then she finally finished packing all the things for the picnic "well here it is, paddy out there will tell you the way to the hills in the minute your brother ends his shower, good luck child" said the maid  
"thanks" said leia, she was rigth, padme amidala was sure a great woman, so why focus in something that was only a bit part of her, and not in all the good that she did.


	7. SOMEONE NEW TO TALK TO

Later that day Luke and Leia went to the picnic in the naboo hills, after that they return to the house and they sat in the main balcon, there they just admire the beauty of the place, since that nigth they had to go to a ball in the palace because there all the guests will celebrate Padme Amidala's Birthay just at midnigth, and the other day there were a few speeches in order to close the memorial weekend, Luke and Leia felt their time was running short and they had not found about all they wanted to know, in fact they were leaving with more questions than the ones they had started with.  
While they were sitting a guest arrived to the house, it was sabe accompanied with another woman, this woman seemed older than sabe.  
"hello, you know today you two left before i resolve all your questions" said sabe "but first i would like you to know Sola Naberrie, she is sister of the friend i told you about"  
"hello nice to meet you" Leia came closer to the woman "this is my brother Master jedi Luke Skywalker"  
the woman who now had tears in her eyes, and had a look of surprise and sad, and happines all at the same time in one look "my god, when sabe told me i refused to believe, but now... you are like her, look at your hair, and your eyes... you're her, and you..." she said coming closer to Luke "you have his eyes... and his hair... you're both your parents potrait..."  
"you knew our parents? you know who our mother is?" asked leia, then Luke came from behind putting his han is her back  
"your mother, oh your dear mother... i was there with her... before her funeral... i dressed her... and put flowers on her curls... because she would have like that... and her tummy, i tough you were with her... and silly me i tough you'll keep her company..." said the woman who was now crying, Leia was starting to cry, and Luke simply hear the woman, he could not believe, finally someone who could tell them the truth, eventough they wanted to know everything they wait till after she clean her eyes with a napking sabe gave her she continued "but you didn't die... and now you're here to make justice for her... to do all the things she couldn't do... to have the life she didn't have..."  
"excuse me for interrup" said leia, not wanting to wait anymore "but after all that has happen we are not sure who our mother was, could you tell us about her"  
"oh my dear niece" said sola, and leia gave a surprise face "you're my sister's child, you're padme amidala's child, her dear Leia"  
Leia that was now crying came closer to the woman and could not stop herself from hugging her, Luke had so many questions and decided to ask  
"but if you not know we were alive, how do you know we are her children?, how do you know she had twins?"  
Sola looked at luke and said "when i was pregnant, my padme was near to me always, taking care of me, at least when her duties did not interfiere, one day we were discusing babys names, and she told me that when she had a child and if this baby was a girl she would called her Leia,and in case it was a boy she would called him Luke, and she always called you my dear leia, or my handsome Luke, that's why i know you are her children, besides like i told you you're the picture of your parents" she smiled  
leia did not care much about her father, she wanted to know about her mother, that wonderfoul woman, who even before she was conciebed she already called her 'my dear leia', just when Luke was about to keep questioning the woman about almost the same thing, Leia ask her onw question  
"my mother, how did she died?"  
Sola gave her a sad face and then a smile and said " when they gave her body to us, they said, that she went into labor but she died before she could even bring her child to the galaxy and that was the reason the baby died also" said sola  
"then she did not met us?" asked leia, Luke could not believe this, this all could be a lie, and Leia was believing it, how could this woman know they were her children  
"i don't know" said sola "but she did gave you something, something every mother wants to give to her child, if she did met you or not, she gave you the gifth of life, she gave her life for you, and that's something, the best thing you could remember about your mother"  
Leia said nothing, and this hit luke like nothing before, this made him feel a connection to Padme Amidala, made him feel so much more respect for the woman that could be his mother, a respect, she had for him a love that maybe took her to die so that someone could live better, he could not imagine anyone doing that for someone he barely knew, like his possible mother barely knew him when she made that decision, her life for his, then luke tough that that kind of love, he had now only seen manifested in two people, first in his father, or at least who he tough as his father, at saving him from the emperor, and know from his mother, if anakin skywalker and padme amidale were his parents, he sure had a lot to thank them for, because they may not have been with him to watch him grown up but they had gave him something better


	8. A FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

_"oh come on, please" a man begged as he was lying next to a woman, beside the bed they were there was a window where they could see the big city of courasant behind them  
"No, i won't do it, i just don't see the case" said the woman, she was pregnant, and wore a blue nigthgown her hair was down and her curls were at the heigth of her shoulder  
"i told you, since this war began i just feel it's better this way, padme you have to understand me, i want you to be safe"  
"when i married you, i promise i'll be with you in good and bad times and i will do it"  
"yes but now we are not just the two of us, there's also this baby we have to think about" the man said putting his hand on her belly  
"i know, and our baby will want to know his or her father"  
"Padme, it just i feel something big is about to happen, something that would change our lives, and i don't care if it's good or bad, i want you to promise that if the time comes and there's danger you will go and put yourself safe withouth caring where am i, or if i am safe, you only will worry about having this baby in the best situations, please promise me, promise me that Luke or Leia will be safe, i'll find a way to find you"  
"this mean so much to you rigth?" said Padme with tears in her eyes  
"yes it does" the man said, he now had tears in his eyes  
"ok, i promise you i will, but please, promise me you'll come back" padme was now crying  
"yes, i always do" said the man, he kissed her wife and continue feeling his baby's kick in silence, just having his family safe in his arms._

OK, I DID NOT TELL WHO THE MAN WAS SO DON'T MAKE IN CONCLUSIONS, THIS WAS JUST A FLASHBACK TO HAVE IN MIND THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN LUKE AND LEIA'S PARENTS BEFORE I CONTINUE WITH THE STORY


	9. PALO

That day the twins and Sola decided they had time to talk, sola invited them to have breackfast the next day in her house to continue talking about padme, and all there was to talk about, but eventough they may had found their mother's family luke could not sleep, he could not help but think about all the things they had discover in the last days, in 2 days they have discover their family, they had found their mother well kind of, at least they know who she was, and the next day was the last day in naboo, luke did not want to go yet, he wanted to know more, and this house brougth to him so much peace, like if his mother was there with him, he wondered how many memories this place held, memories of their parents, maybe his mother cooking while his father was there with her, hi father, who was his father?, surely if obi wan was his father he would have told him, wouldn't he?, why would obi wan wanted to hide the truth? well he did once, he wanted to talk to either anakin or obi wan, but then realized him he had to find out the truth himself because there was no way they were going to tell him, he had to, so he decided go to the place where there were all the memories of his mother, all the good and the bad memories she held, he dedided go to palace, but before he went he decided to leave leia a note that said:

_leia, i needed to go to the palace  
i think you know why, i didn't want to  
wake you, please come and meet me when  
you wake up, if you want of course  
Luke_

when luke arrived to the palace, it was past midnigth and there guards in the principal door, when they saw luke they aproched him  
"sir, i am sorry you can not get in here, come tomorrow"  
Luke then waved a hand at them and using a jedi mind tuck said  
"you'll let me pass there will not a problem" then the guard said  
"we will let you pass, the will not be a problem"  
"thanks i guess" said luke with a smile, in the minute he get to palace, he decided go to a room he haden't got the chance to visit, he only visited the room where her mother personal aitems like dresses, ships, ans things like that were, he wanted to o the the room were there were more holos of her, holo pictures, when he got in, he saw a circular room, the "tour" started with phothos of her and in the bottom of the picture there was a inscription, there was one, where the was a lady luke didn't know holding a baby in the bottom it said  
"born at 46 BBY queen and senator amidala, in a little village, then she went to the academy of politics at 6 years old"  
then luke decided continue looking pictures, and one in special take him by surprise in the bottom said  
"Parade of victory outside the palace of theed, after the battle of naboo against the trade feration, queen amidala was just 14 years old, here celebrating the alliance of peace with the gungans, in this photo also appear..." then it said some names ofthe naboo monarchy that luke did not know then it say "jedi knigth Obi wan kenobi, jedi padawan Anakin skywalker and chancellor palpatine"  
so here it was a proof obi wan had know his mother, but there was something else, in the picture you could see that obi wan stared at her (AN.- THINK ABOUT THE END OF THE PHAMTOM MENACE), why? so it may be true and obi wan was his father, Luke then continue looking, and in the next photos he did not see a picture with his mother and either of anakin or obi wan, then luke finally got to the last pictures, and finally could see his mother face so clear, so human, in other pictures he had seen she was talking or moving or the image kept moving so much he could not see well her face, but in this one she was still, her face was looking rigth at him, and her body was different from the other pictures, luke could tell she was not the same, it seems that she was pegnant?, luke could not believe it, this picture was by far the most beautiful he had seen of her, because he could not only see her face, but indirectly of course he was there with her (here's the link to the picture then luke decided to read the bottom and it said  
"here senator amidala days before her death, she was 27 years old" it was all that it said 27? she was so young, and to think she had two lifes inside of her  
luke then said out loud "mom what happened to you?"  
then a voice from behind startled him  
"so you're padme's child?" luke then turned around  
"who are you?" luke asked  
"to you i meant nothing, to her i was her friend, i am palo morreti, padme's chilhood friend"  
"you knew her?"  
"knew her? she supported me through so much,you see. i am a painter, and when she was a senator and i had no work she decided to help me, and i did a paint of her, she said it was for her husband, and then i took that picture in case i forgot some things after she possed"  
"you knew her husband?"asked luke, this man telk with her mother days before she died, so he must know a lot of things luke ignored  
"nah, when your mother talk about him she said my husband, and that's all, she said it was a secret and when i asked her why she said that it was more fun that way"  
"why? i mean i don't understand"  
"no one understand her, at least not anyone i know i truly believe the only person that knew her was your father?"  
"do you have the painting?"  
"yes but not here, the painting is in my home in correllia, but here i have something better"  
"what is it?"  
"come take a look" then luke aprocched him, and he saw he had a commlink in his hand"  
"what is that?"  
"when i painted padme, we were talking and then by accident after i took that picture i made a holo vid, do you want to see it?"  
"of course" when they were about to look the vid, someone apearred at the door  
"luke?" it was leia  
"leia come here" luke said with eximent he had not shown since this trip began "come and see this"  
then they started looking the vid, in the vid there only apeared the part of the room padme was posin

_VID_

"so tell me why does the great senator amidala wants to give a simple painting to his husban when she can give him something more?" palo's voice said  
padme started to lagh, when the twins heard her laugh they feel this rare vibe, that only their mother brough, thenn finnally they heard her real voice not his senator voice "well you know me, i like the details, besides that way he would remember me and would think better before fooling me" she laugh, she seemed so full of life  
"well you're rigth about that, and will also remember the little baby he has to provid from now on"  
then padme touch her belly "hey don't talk that way about luke"  
"luke? who's luke?"  
"my baby, he's my little luke, and will be the greates warrior of this galaxi, so don't talk that way about him, or he will come for revenge"  
"a jedi knigth then?"  
"i don't know, he would choose what he will be" said Padme, she tenderly touch her belly, Luke could not believe he heard his mother said his name and defending him  
"so when did you he is aboy?" asked palo's voice  
"i don't know, i just feel it"  
"so what if it's a girl and you buy boyes things?"  
"then i will but her girls things, my little leia, will have all the dresses she wants"  
"like her mother she would had 10 dreses for one day" they both started laughing  
"i don't care what you say, luke or leia would have the best, they deserve it, and i will be there to give them everything"  
"you and his or her father" said palo's voice  
then padme's face drop a little with sadness in her eyes "yes me and it's father"  
"what is it padme?tell me something" then he apearred in the scream and took both of her hand "are your happy? does he make you happy? because you know i love..."  
"no!" said padme "of course i am happy, i love my husband so much, i will die for him and my family, but somedays are just easier than others, and i just miss him, but eventough we're apart i love him, and i prefer being away from him but knowing that he loves me and that i am his, that be with someone that i don't love" then padme turned to leave "call me when the painting is ready

THE VID FINISH

the twins just kept looking at the commlink, they started to understand their mother, and their parents love eachother, their mother even said she was willing to die for them, and maybe she did that, maybe she died for saving her dear children, but she loved them, she said so, she expected them with such a joy, then palo's voice interrupted their toughs

"but she never saw the painting, i was finishing it when i knew she had died, then after the funeral i decided to go live to correllia, when i knew you were alive i knew she did something she had told she would do if she had to, and get to give her life for her children?"  
"how did you know that?" asked luke


	10. MY MOTHER?

"how did you know that?" asked luke  
"that you were alive? well let's say some little bird told me" said palo with an ironic smile

"who?!" yelled luke

"ok it was a rumor in the senate and i had a friend there!, that's how i know it!" said palo  
"don't do that" said leia, actually almost yelled "tell us if you knew her, tell us all you know about our parents"

"why should i tell you! i love her! more than anything, and then someday i heard she got married!, married to some man who did not lover anough to risk his jedi path, or weathever they call it!"

then luke took out his ligth saber and igniated it and put it in palos throath

"so i see the little luke is a jedi also" said palo almost laughing

Luke show no emotion and said "i am tired of people telling us half the true, so tell us all you know"

"ok i'll, with such a polite way to ask for it how can i deny it?" said palo, luke and leia only stared at him waiting for him to begin "ok i first met your mother when we were kids, then she became a politician, and queen and i became an artist, i did not know much about her after she became queen, i saw her again 9 years later, she was here on naboo, she had just became a senator and was preparing a very important bill about the army or something like that, when i sw her i had the chance to talk to her about us, and i even ask her to marry me"

"i hope she said no" mutter leia

"exactly she said no, she said she was not in love with me, and that she was very commited to her work then i became really angry and yelled so much things at her, because since what happened with kenobi she was not the same"

"with kenobi? what happened with him?"

"oh so you don't know" palo said, and luke re igniated his ligthsaber

"no we don't and you'll tell us"

"ok i will tell what i know, they met when there was this trouble with nute gunray, the jedi came here to help, but then in all the trips they shared and the talks and all of it, they fall for eachother, how romantic isn't it?" asked with irony palo, this made luke irritated most "yep they fall in love, and it all seem he was going to leave the jedi order for your dear mother, but then oh surprise!, came little anakin skywalker and obi wan kenobi had to train him!, obi wan did not care that he was going to leave the order, but padme as the good woman she was said no, she wanted anakin to be trained and she put her happines aside for her little fellow, and then they were reunited 10 years later"

Leia astonished then asked "obi wan kenobi is our father?"

"oh leia, i did not say that, i said they were reunited, after some attemp for asesinate padme, and he was assigned to protect her, but so was anakin and anakin was in love with her also, and that's all i know, i don't know if she still love obi wan or if she fall for anakin"  
Luke and leia stared at each other, who was this woman? was she after all the jedi knigths? who was her father, leia asked all this questions, knowing luke was as puzzled as she was

"so you don't have an idea who is our father? this woman who was our mother went from bed to bed with every jedi knigth, and now we don't know who our father is?" said leia in anger but palo responded with more andry at her question

"don't talk that way about her!, i don't know who did she married! but if she married anakin or obiwan i can assure you she had nothing to do with the other one!, she got married!, she was in love with him! with that bastad that did not give her the life she wanted! with..." then a ligth apearred in all the room, and palo fell to the floor, the twins look to see where did the luke came from, and there they were, the people who could answer everythin, obi wan kenobi and anakin skywalker.

"Father?" asked luke, and the two jedi knew he only meant that question for his real father  
"i am here luke, and i know you want to know about your mother and i"

OK WHEN LUKE ASKED FATHER HE ASKED TO HIS REAL FATHER, AND THE ONE WHO ANSWER IS HIS REAL DAD


	11. ALIVE?

"if you don't bother we would like our real father to answer" said leia  
"oh so you want to know the thruth" said anakin skywalker's gosth  
"of course! you let us come here, and after all that has happen, and all the people i have met destoyed the image of the perfect woman i tough my mother was!" said leia anger and frustated  
"maybe that's the problem" started obi wan kenobi "nobody is perfect" then he came close to the picture were padme was pregnant "but she was very close to be"  
"could you please explain what is all of this?" began luke "and please the whole thruth i don't want any certains points of views, you know the whole true! you know who she was!"  
"the only thing and the most important thing you should matter about her, is that she was your mother" said anakin  
"yes but what kind of mother" said leia  
"i would have to agree with the big ape lying there" said anakin pointing at palo that was lying in the floor "but never talk that way about her, she loved you so much, i can tell, when she told me she was pregnant eventough she tough she was a boy and she was rigth, she also loved the idea to have a little baby girl, her leia"  
Luke who could not wait anymore said "please tell us, what happened?"  
then obi wan kenobi began "as the ape here said we fall in love, i was so in love with her, i tough of leaving the jedi order but she wouldn't let me, i wanted to keep seeing her, but she didn't, i don't think that in that days, she love the way she was supposed to for doing that"  
"but you saw her again didn't you?"  
Leia only listen and kept looking at the gosth of skywalker, he was looking one of padme's picture, then kenobi answer  
"yes i saw her after ten years, when i saw her, she was bautifoul, and when i finnally got the chance talked to her alone i told her i love her, and then for some reason or a person should say we got interrumted" said Obi wan  
then anakin skywalker said with a smile "yep that was me" obi wan kenobi only rolled his eyes and continue  
"then for some reasons of security she went to hide on naboo with anakin, and when i saw her again was after like a month they had gone into hiding, and when i saw them in the battle how eventough there was a horrible battle, and you had to take care of you or you'll die, they kept looking eachother, they kept protecting eachother, that's when i knew that she made her choice, altough i think that for her there was no other option but him" he said pointing at anakin that kept triyin to turn aroun the commlink where the holo he was looking at was, leia just saw him and think he was like a big child  
"so she never... i mean..." said luke not knowing exactly what he wanted to say  
"oh no, we didn't even share a kiss" said obi wan "but i left you with your father to tell you the rest" then obi wan dissaperead and anakin just let the commlink in peace and turn to see his children  
"when your mother was pregnant i kept having this nigthmares about her death, about the end of the republic, about all the senator being killed, about a war, and one day i say to her that if anything happen she would scape from all of it, without taking a time to look for me and find a safe place for her, and for our baby" said anakin "or at least that's what we tough, and she said 'ok'" then anakin became silent "i should have knon better" he kept silent then leia broke the silence  
"then what happened?"  
"i became so obsesionate with the tough of saving her, and that took me to the darkside, then i was called for a mission, i went to said goodbye to her, told her where i was gonna be and told her 'please go hiding, i don't want the jedi to find you'"  
"the jedi?" asked luke  
"yes i kept believing the jedi were all corrupted and that they were going to do something to her" said anakin without knowing if he could continue  
"after that, your mother knew i had turn so instead looking for a safe place, she went looking for me and... and... she found me... when she did, she was 8 months pregnant, and i still remember how was she dreseed, i remember that her tummy was so big now, but she didn't care, she knew you'll be ok, she somehow always knew the limits, and came running, and she talked to me, and she..." now anakin was almost crying, leia was only imaging what that would have been and had her hands in her hears, luke only kept looking at her picture "... she told me 'let's run away' she even told me that she didn't want to be saved at that cost..."  
anakin became silent he couldn't continue it was too painful, "then what happened" asked luke, but anakin became silent "then what happened?!" luke yelled  
"i choke her!" said anakin now crying, at hearing those words leia cried harder "i saw obi wan in the ship, he had come along to kill the sith, he was hide in the ship, padme didn't know! but i didn't believed her! and i choke her! i saw her falling and did nothing!, i saw the greatest thing in my life lying there, and didn't do anything!" said anakin, crying, at rememring these horrible moment  
"you killed her!" said leia, luke went to reach his sister but he could not, and she stand and yelled more and more at anakin "you killed my mother!, you're the reason i did not met her!"  
anakin more quiet then said "yes i am, when she went into labor, acording to obi wan, she had lost the will to live, but i personally don't believe it, i know, your mother knew that if she lived i would know and that she would risk your life, so she gave her life, decided to die, and that way i would think that our baby die with her, she saved you from me" said anakin, luke then turn to see his father, however anakin could not tell what he was thinking  
"she gave us her life? that was her gifth?"  
"yes she was very inteligent until the end" then luke tough of something  
"where is she now?"  
"she is here on naboo" anakin finally said


	12. BEFORE YOU SHOULD

Leia could not believe it "she's here! on naboo! perfect another parent i have to hate!" 

Then Anakin said

"you don't have to hate her, because she's not in the way you think she is, she is not alive" 

Then Luke sick of all the puzzles he had to live with this weekend said "you said she is here! what do you mean she is not alive!, Ben could just come back please!"

"her body is here, she was buried here!" said anakin as obi wan kenobi was appering again, and anakin went back to were the holo was so he could try again to turn it around eventough he knew he could not touch it "you should go see were she is, it's very beautiful, fit for a queen"

"your father is rigth, after we left mustafar, your mother went to labor, the first to be born was you luke, when your mother saw you, she forgot all about her pain and said 'luke' then she touch your forheard then it came leia, when she was born she said 'he was rigth' i assume 'he' was your father, then it came the most horrible moment i had seen, she started to die" by now luke and leia were crying "when she died she told me 'you know why i am doing this, please protect them' then she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she said 'there's good in him'" said obi wan looking at nothing, then anakin with a surprise look came closer to him "then she died" said obi wan  
"you never told me that" said anakin "you never told me that her last words were about me"  
"anakin, and also luke and leia, you should know that Padme loved you the tree of you till the end, she really did, and eventough i was by her side when she died, she never stop thinking about you"  
Leia who could barely speak said "then what happened?"  
"then bail organa decided to adopt you, and we decided it was best to take luke to his family on tatooine, knowing vader gould never go there"  
"so that's it? you decided to sepate us?" said leia offended, Luke stood behind his sister,  
"yes! it was for your security!, that's why your mother did what she did! so you..." then anakin inturrumted  
"that's what a parent needs for her child, to know that he or she had been given a chance of a better life" said anakin  
"yes" said obi wan "how did you know that?"  
"she told me that once, when we talk about my mother" said anakin while he returned to the commlink, luke who could not take it anymore, about his father and the comm link said   
"could you please let that in peace! and pay some respect to the moment we are living" said luke to anakin  
"i am triying to turn it around" said anakin, then obi wan said  
"anakin we're gosth we can not do that "stop acting like a child"  
"it's just... here it is something i want to show them" then leia came closer, to were anakin was standing and took the commlink in her hands, anakin coming close to her hands said  
"turn it around, and pull the batery chip out" leia did as she was told and there buttons, then anakin said "put 78312" leia put the password and then an image or more like a holo vid came to the view, a woman came to view, Padme amidala  
"hello there, ani are you recording?" said padme in the vid, then the anakin's voice said  
"i am, altough you don't believe i am perfect ar recording vids!" then padme gave a smile and rolled her eyes.  
Luke, Leia and obi wan could not believe what they were seeing, Anakin just watch captivated, then Padme started talking  
"well, hello my dear child!, by the time you're looking at this vid you sure are big, and you must be so handsome" then in the background they could hear anakin said "beautiful, angel, remember she is a girl"  
"ok, your father keeps thinking you're a girl, but i think you're a boy, but personally i don't matter if you're a girl, or a boy, or twins! oh any imagine if our baby is actully babies" said padme with a big smile, then they heard anakin again "then more work for us"  
padme lugh then continue "well like i say i don't care, as long as you're safe, i wanted to this because by the time you see this, maybe your father and i will no longer be with you, and if we are with you, it's because you opened this before you should" said padme with a laugh then continue "i just wanted to show you, and to tell you what kind of happiness you have brougth us, you are a blessing, a little angel like your father likes to call you" said padme, Leia and Luke were criying, and a tear was leaving anakin's eyes, then padme said "i am sure you know whayt you meant to us, and i am sure you know we love so much, during this pregnancy i have tough of all the things that could go wrong, but you have to know, that not only during the pregnancy but during you whole life, i'll protect, and your father also will do that, and your aun sola, and your uncle obi-wan, so many people in your life, that already love you, the only thing i don't like is that you'll be born in galaxy of wars, of fears, but i will do everything i can so they don't afect you, i know that maybe we're not with you know, and that maybe you're criying at seeing this vid" then luke and leia left a little laugh "but not fear, we are with you, no matter where i am, i'll always protect you and look after you, since the moment you're here" she said pointing at her tummy, wich caused luke and leia more tears "till the day you give your last breath, know that my dear child, oh and also i wanted to tell you that we're here, always, we love you" then the image faded, and anakin said  
"we planned to give you that vid when we were old, or sick or something like that, in case we died, so you could see it when we were dead, that' why she said that if we were alive you opened before you should"


	13. ETERNITY

"father... please... can you tell her to come... we want to meet her... i don't care if it's her gosth figure" said leia  
"i wish i could just call her and ask her to come, but you see leia, when your mother choose to die, she gave her all her stregh... she is not in the world that i am... her soul wasn't strong enough to made her way to the world of the force gosths"  
"she wasn't strong enough?" asked luke  
"she was before she sacrifice herself, that's the price she had to pay" said anakin  
"it's unfair" said leia "why do we have the chance to know vader and not her?!" said leia angry  
"leia" said luke warning her she had gone to far  
"not let her luke, she's rigth, it's not fair that you get the chance to know me and not know the person that gave her life for you" then anakin turned to see leia "but if it's any consolation to you, you should know that i have what deserved, as vader i always tough that when i died i would see her again, but i didn't, and i won't i will have to pass all the eternity without the woman i love..." said anakin  
Obi wan who by now was speechless found some words and said "will you go to your mother's grave?"  
"yes, i think so, at least i wanna go" said luke who kept looking at his sister  
"that's good" said obi wan "when you get to courassant go to the 500 republica, then go up to the last aparment, i think you'll like it there" then leia finally spoke  
"that apparment is closed, when i was looking for an aparment to live i wanted to see that one, and someone said that it was closed, that it had been that way since the beggining of the empire"  
"i ordered to close it" said anakin "when i became darth vader i didn't want to have any more memories so i ordered to close it, nothing had change, i went once... but couldn't stay... it hurt to much"  
"memories? what was there?"  
"that was the apparment your mother and lived, there's still some of her dresses, leia you could take them i am sure she would love that"  
"i don't know" said leia, then obi wan noticed how late it was  
"you should go, and get some sleep tomorrow's a great day... your mother's birthday... you already miss the ball... " said obi wan triying to gave them a smile but the truth was that remembering padme was hard, he still loved her, and see her family, the family she wanted all remembering her... with sadness wasn't helping to make him better  
"ben's rigth... we should go leia" said luke  
then leia walker towards the commlink and say to anakin  
"i'm sorry, it's just..."  
"i know" interrupted anakin, leia did not if she should take the commlink "take it, it's your's no one will notice" said anakin  
"thanks"  
then as the twins laft the room, the force gosths of anakin skywalker and obi wan kenobi were desapairing.


	14. MEMORIAL

When they arrived to the house, Luke and leia went to sleep and for the first time in all the weekend they could sleep pacefully, Luke even could dream with his mother, or at least see her face in the dream.

The next day, they dresedd and had breakfast toghether, then they had to go to the main garden in the palace, since it was rumored it was their mother's favorite place of the palace at least, when they arrived their places were reserved in the front, the place was divided in two columns in their columns there were no one they knew, in the other side, they could see Sola, their aunt, next to the two young womans, one of them the senator of naboo, then there were a man a woman sitting they assume they were Sola's parents, their grandfathers, they could not believe it, they finally found a family, next to them was the queen and sabe, saddly they couldn't talk to them before the ceremony since it was going to begin, then out of nowere, a big picture of Padme, without make up, luke and leia assume it was during her time as senator, then a woman apparead in the scenary

"Good morning, and welcome, i'm Dorme Makta, i am chief of security matters here at the palace" then dorme turn around to see the padme's picture "but before i had the honor of have this job, i worked for her" she said pointing at padme "i had the fortune that not many had, and worked with the kindest person i have ever met" Dorme take a pause to continue "you see when i began writting my speech, i remeber that one time, when i was with padme, the senator, in courassant, there was a piece of the paper where they talked higly about her, for anyone that should be something wonderfull, since it was the holo-news the whole galaxi read it, and when she read it she told me 'they speak about me like if i was dead, i don't want that, there are more importants things to talk about than me, i am a human i am not perfect, and that makes me looks as if i am'" dorme and the audience gave a laug, luke and leia only remember what obi wan has said to them about that she was very close to perfection, then dorme continue "so i'll not talk about how great she was, she was a perfeccionist, in every aspect, she sometimes could spend days without sleeping so that something could be done, she as a human, i had the opportunity, many would have liked, i was with her in her last days, in the days of the fall of the republic, the last days were... were different than the other i had with her, those days, she was worried, about the war, about the replubic, about... about something that is not secret to anybody, her baby... she loved so much that baby, my last day with her, i remember she went to the senate meeting, i stay at her apparment, preparing some things, since she was coming back to naboo that day, then when i left to do some shopping, she stayed alone at the house, when i came back she was dressed in... wow i still remember... in brown pants, boots... and her belly... she looked really beautifull..." by this time padme's mother had tear in her eyes "when i ask her if we were already going, she told me she had some personal bussines to attend, and that she was going alone, and that we would see eachother here on naboo... she told me to have everithing ready, because when she come back... we were going to get everything ready for the baby... then she left... and i never saw her again, till her funeral of course... i can't tell much about what she was thinking or how she died, but i can tell you, the last days i had with her, were so amazing because those days i learned how to see the woman... i saw her ups and downs, i had the opportunitty to be called by her a friend... and i will like to close this by saying, that all that she told is safe... because i won't speak" then she turned to see padme's picture and said "don't worry my friend, i'll kept my promise" then she left the stage and sola came up.

Luke and leia knew what the secret was, and altough they would like that woman to tell them about her mother, they would not bother her, since she would not say a word, because she was still loyal to her friend.

"Wow... that was a good speech" said sola, and the audience laugh "well i am sure i can't tell you much about the senator or the queen... but i can tell you about Padme Naberrie, i remember when my mother told me i had a new baby sister i was so mad that when i played with her i trow all my toys at her... i wish i hadn't, Padme was a good sister, she was my friend, and my partner in crime for so many things, during this weekend i learned so much about my little sister, about my padme, someone asked me so much about her" she turned to see luke and leia "and i was glad to tell everything i knew" then sola started to cry "Padme i miss you so much... you have no idea how much we all had needed you... how could you left two of the people who needed you so much?... i know why you did...and for that... because is not to often that someone's sacrifice her life for two people... is that i'm so proud of you... not because your boring politics" the audience laugh a little "it's because you show how great you were till the end... i love you sis..."

After that, there was one speech, it was the queen's speech that only said what she did for the galaxi, then it was a holo vid, in the main screen about padme's life

_Holo vid_

_There was a image of a hallway coming closer to a door_

"_ok so here's Jobal, and who is this little one?" said the voice of a man_

"_this is little padme" said jobal_

_then the vid shown vids of padme growing up, then it came one where padme was 6 years old_

"_where are you going today, pad?" said the voice of the same man_

"_to the politics academy,daddy" said little padme that was finishing her breakfast_

"_really and why are you going"_

"_because i want to be a politician daddy, that's why i have to go"_

"_yes paddy but what do you want to be a politician?"_

"_because my granny said they only talk and talk and i like to talk"_

_then the vids continue, till there was one vid that no one expected_

"_and do you, anakin skywalker, take padme amidala as your wife"_

"_yes i do"_

"_and do you padme amidala, take anakin skywalker as your husband"_

"_yes i do" then the couple kissed_

_after that there were vids about padme, there was one when she was liying in the bed, and anakin in view, and he knelt down and kissed padme's belly, then came the saddest vid, the one where it was padme at her funeral._

_End of vid_

Luke and leia sat there impressed by the way they shown padme and anakin, then turned to see sola, and she winked at them, after the memorial finish, they came closer to her and leia said

"why did you let to that vid to be show?"

"because it's time that the galaxy knows who padme amidala was, that they know, she was really padme skywalker"

"thanks" said luke

"you´re welcome, i'm sorry i couldn't introduce to my parents i haven't told them and they were tired"

"there's no problem, we'll come soon and we will tell them thogether"

"thank, i guess you're going back to courassant"

"yes my senate meeting is till tomorrow, but we want to make one last stop" said leia smilling at luke

"what are you talking about" said luke

"well we are going to 500 republica, last aparment" said leia

then sola understood, "go, get to know her, you deserved that more than no one"

after that the twins hug their aunt, and went to were the millenium falcon was, and started their way back to courasant.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!!


	15. THE JOURNEY ENDS

Back to they wat to courscant the twins were looking at a photo album that was also in the commlink of the vid,

there was a picture where padme and anakin were at their wedding  
"her dress is beautiful" said leia  
"her dress? why woman only think of fashion?"  
"hey it's beautiful, and she looked beautiful"  
in the next picture there was one of anakin next to him was a black man, next it was a blonde man with a beard that luke assumed was obi wan and next to obi wan there was padme that wore a battle outfit, behind them there was a picture of 3 jedi starfigthers  
"when do you think this picture was taken?" asked leia  
"i don't know probably after their wedding, because we know they didn't see eachother for 10 years" said luke  
"yeah, they were probably married by then, but had to keep their disstance"  
"yes, it wasn't something easy" said luke  
then the last picture was one of padme looking at her belly and touching it whyle she was lying in the bed, liying nextto her was anakin that had his head in her belly aparently hearing something  
"i like this one" said leia  
"i like it also, i think i can clone it and that way we can have one"  
"yeah, who do you think it took it?"  
" i don't know" said luke "maybe a droid"  
"yes"  
What they didn't know was that the droid responsible for tooking all the pictures was one that was very close to them.  
"i really want to go back to naboo and meet our grandfathers" said leia  
"yes, perhaps next weekend" said luke excited  
"i don't think so, i have a senate meeting" said leia, Luke said nothing, he was mad, after all that had happened this weekend he tough her sister would maybechanged her mind, but aparenttly she hasn't, after that they continue with their way back to courassant, when they arrived they went to his mother old apparment, when they got it was locked with some password, they put the same password that the vid had had, and the doors open  
"wow... it seems no one had been here for a while"  
they said as they walked into the living room and saw that everything was dirty, luke immediattly tough of going to the security, to see the last moments of his mother, after a while he was able to got into the security record, but luked notices they were not complete.

VID  
Padme aparead in sigth, Anakin was sitting in the couch  
"you're late" said anakin  
"i know, i am so sorry, it's just this vote was very important, maybe that way this war could end sooner"  
"Padme, i have only 3 days and yesterday when i got here i tough maybe we could spend this time together, maybe go to naboo and start on the baby's room"  
"i know, i wanted to go also, but i couln't go, i had to stay, bail asked me" said padme  
"bail? like in senator organa? please padme, you know i really don't like the way he looks at you"  
padme laugh a little "you think everbody is in love with me, really any, bail it's just a friend, and remember that he's married"  
"well that won't stop him to feel what he feels, look at me i'm a jedi and i love you, look at obi wan he's a jedi and well you know the rest"  
"yes i know the rest, and between me and obi wan there wasn't anything, i promise you, and even if they were in love with me, i only love you" said padme  
"then if you really love let's go to naboo  
"i don't know" said padme "i have work to do and..." then padme looked at anakin and that he was getting mad and said "ok lets go"

THE VID ENDED

"that remind me of someone" said luke  
"i know, and i am sorry, perhaps you're rigth, i promise we'll go to naboo next weekend" said leia  
then another vid started

VID  
"padme? padme? where are you?" said a blonde man with beard entering the apparment  
"obi wan? hey, what are you doing here?" said padme  
"where were you i was worried about you i looked for you in the senate and i couldn't find you"  
"i know i was a meeting, about the alliance i told you about" said padme  
"i see, well, we have to go, i have to take you and the baby to a safer place"  
"safe? what do you mean, what happened?" said padme  
"the jedi... someone gave the order to kill them all... and i have to end this, but you'll be in great danger if you stay here"  
"where's anakin?" asked padme worried  
"padme... anakin had turned to the darkside?"  
"what? you're wrong, my any would never do that... he promised me he would come back, i have to wait for him..."  
"padme please" said obi wan "think of your baby"  
"i am doing that!" said padme angry "i only think about my baby and my husband, and that's why i know i have to wait for him... i want my baby to have his father... and i know he will come back... because i love him... and i know he's good, he's a jedi, not a sith"  
"padme, please, you're not thinking clearly, he has turned i only want what's best for you and the baby"  
"then leave me here, because i know my husband will come back"   
"padme... i can't... i don't want anything to happen to you... i love..." then padme interrupted him  
"don't say it! please just don't, i couldn't live knowing i hear that, i love anakin, and if you care for me, you'll go and let us be" then obi wan turned to leave  
"I love you more for doing that, please take care of luke" said obi wan

THE VID ENDED

"She believed in him" leia said  
"yes it appears so" said luke, then leia walked towards the bedroom, there a lot of dresses in the closet, they were all beautiful, in the bed there was one that leia had seen on his mother in the picture that palo had took, it seem no one had move a thing, then in the closet, leia found a large white box, when she opened it, she was surprise  
"luke! come here!"  
luke went to find his sister  
"what happened?"  
"look at this" said lea, luke took a look of what was inside the box  
"it's her wedding dress" said luke  
"i really like it, i wish i could had worn it in my wedding" said leia "what do you think we should do to all these things?"  
"perhaps we should keep them, to remember her by" said luke, then he went to the vanity, and saw a bottle of perfum open, a hair brush, then it was a cabinet, he opened it, and saw baby's clothes, there were little dresses and also there were clothes for a baby boy  
"look leia" said luke  
"oh my" said leia "i can't believe this, she... she really loved us"  
"you doubt it? " asked luke not angry it was more like a surprise  
"it's just there was never something that could demostrate it in a more physic way... but this" leia grabed a dress "i was meant to wear this luke, she wanted me to wear this" said leia criying.  
Luke just take a look at the place, this room was meant to be the room where he was going to talk to his mother or his father, he didn't knew if they were going to leave on naboo or courasant, maybe both for their parent's dutties to the galaxi, this was meant to be his house, they were supposed to be a family, but in the end they didn't achieve that, luke then realized his parents were famous in the galaxi, they were great human being, no matter what field they belonged, but they were able to put their family first, in every aspect, first in their feelings for one and other and then his father at not wanting to lose them, and gave himself for something he may not believe at the moment, but he did it for love, and his mother gaving him her life, her soul, she did something not much beings able to do in a life time but she did it in a heart beat, she gave her life so that her children could live better, and Luke knew at seeing his sister looked at him in the eyes that she had also understand them, and what they did what they did, luke then turn to see courasant, and he decided that from now on he would continue, making his mother's sacrifice whorth it, that someone had given her life for him so he would honored her, and make her proud for everithing he could achieve, because his mother may not be next to him, but he knew she was watching him and his sister, and taking care of them. then luke only found a few words to describe everithing he felt.  
"thanks mom, i love you" said luke, he really meant it, then he felt a cold air, and he knew that was his mother love, saying 'you're welcome, i love you too".

THE END!!!


End file.
